


The Heroes of Olympus

by RandonsThought25



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Homework, In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Talking, fem Percy, fem nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandonsThought25/pseuds/RandonsThought25
Summary: Randoms ideas I had for one-shot





	1. Chapter 1

Percy and Frank

Homework 

 

Percy was trying to do homework but its was so hard! He couldn't asked Paul or his mum for help. And Annabeth hates helping him. But maybe Frank could help. 

'Hey Frank.' Percy said holding his homework.

'Oh hey Perce.' Frank smiled. 'What's up?' 

'Could you help me with my homework?' Percy asked going pink. 

'Sure man.' Frank said.

Both of them sat on down and started. After maths, history and half- way through spelling, Frank start to see why Annabeth hates helping Percy with his work. Huffing Frank though for a moment then had an idea. 

'How about we turn this into a game?' Frank suggested.

'A game?' Percy asked.

'Yeah.' Frank smirked. 'Spell because.'

'B-E-C-U-A-S-E?' Percy asked feeling dumb. 'Wait you never said what game we're playing or what the rules are.' 

'Because is spelled B-E-C-A-U-S-E.' Frank said. 'And we are playing a strip game. So lose something.' 

'No.' Percy said. 'This reason is the word because is not the spell list.'

'Fair point. What is on your list.' Frank asked feeling disappointed.

'One: Shrubs  
Two: Tickets  
Three: Theatre  
Four: Travel  
Five: Adventures and  
Six: Emergency.' Percy listed thoughtfully.

'Okay, spell shrubs.' Frank said. 

'Hold on, we still don't have any rules so I naming them. If I misspell one I lose one item of clothing. If I spell one right you have to lose something. Deal?' Percy asked smirking. 

'Okay deal.' Frank said feeling confided and bit smug. 

'Okay, shrubs is spelled S-H-U-R-B-S.' Percy said pretty sure he have misspell it. 

'S-H-R-U-B-S.' Frank said smugly. 

Percy sigh and took off shirt. 

'Mmm nice chest and arms.' Frank smirked. 'Spell tickets.' 

'T-I-C-K-E-T-S.' Percy said smiling proudly. 

'Damn.' Frank yelled as pulled his shirt off. 

'Yummy chest.' Percy giggled licking his lips.

'Spell theatre.' Frank said noticing that Percy had a boner. 

'T-H-E-A-T-R-E.' Percy said without missing a beat. 

Frank kick off one of his sock. 'Spell travel.'

'T-R-A-V-E-L.' Percy smirked.

Frank's confident started to fade as he kick off his another sock. Leaving he with his pants and underwear. 

Percy have his socks, pants, and underwear.

'Spell adventures.' Frank said smiling as he felt Percy's foot slide up and down his leg. 

'A-D-V-E-T-A-R-E-S.' Percy said unsure. 

'A-D-V-E-N-T-U-R-E-S.' Frank smirked. 

Percy know his could just lose a sock but he chose to lose his pants. Smirking at Frank as he notice Frank was getting hard. 

'Um. . . Spell Emergency.' Frank said trying to stay on track. 

'E-M-E-R-G-E-N-Y.' Percy said knowing he had misspell the word. 

'E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-Y.' Frank said hoping Percy would just lose a sock.

'Damn.' Percy sighed smirking and remove his boxers.

'Can I K-I-S-S you Percy?' Frank asked his eyes dark with lust. 

'Yes.' Percy breathed. 

They kiss. 

Frank kissed Percy's neck as he stroked Percy's unclothed dick.

'How do you W-A-N-T this?' Frank asked wanking his off. 

'D-O-G-G-I-E.' Percy moaned getting off Frank's lap. And getting on all fours, he ass in the air. 

Frank move behind Percy and slip a finger in Percy's hole. 

Percy moaned and push against the finger. 

'You want M-O-R-E?' Frank asked. 

'Yes, more P-L-E-A-S-E!' Percy screamed. 

'O-K-A-Y.' Frank smirk. He remove his fingers and pushed his dick into Percy's ass. 

Frank pound into Percy's hot, tight hole.

After ten minutes both Frank and Percy cum together. 

'I L-O-V-E you Percy.' Frank said. 

'I love you T-O-O.' Percy smiled. 

Both fell asleep.


	2. Fem Percy and Nico

Fem Percy and Nico. 

First kiss 

Penny pov

 

'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.' I told myself as walked to the Hades cabin. I knocked and waited. 

Then my love opened the door look at me. 

'Penny.' He said shortly and my heart jump. 

'Nico can I come in please?' I asked not to sound too flustered or to blushed. 

'Sure.' Nico let me in and I sat down on his bed. 

'Nico I have something.' I said looking at him dead in the eye. 

'What?' Nico sounded completely confused. 

'Nico,' I started. 'I-I-I'm in love with you and want to be with be you.' 

When he didn't say anything I started playing with my dress. 

'Nico?' I asked scared now. 

'You love me? You want to be my girlfriend?' Nico asked sounded so breakable. 'Really? Y-You promised?' 

'Yes, I love you, yes I want to be your girl and yes I swear to you that I Persephone Laura Jackson I love you Nico di Angelo.' I said then I walked up to him, put my arms around his neck and kiss him. I felt Nico's hands on my hips. We fell on his bed. 'And I want you to make love to me.' 

Nico looked me deep in the eyes smiled and said: 'I want that too but I want us to have a date first and I want us to make sure we don't make a baby until we are ready.' 

'Agreed.' I kiss him with all my passion.


	3. Jason and Percy

Percy and Jason

Fighting then Fucking

Jason pov

 

Drama, drama and more drama. First the wars, then Leo with that girl and now my love life. 

I mean I love Piper but I'm not in love her anymore.

I like someone else will happen to be straight and who is a friend of mine. 

I mean his sea coloured eyes shining bright with emotions, his black hair that look so cute and soft.

'Jason.' Piper said looking at me worried. 'Are you okay?'

'Piper I need to talk to you.' I said feeling like I was already dead. 

'Okay.' We walk to my cabin. 

'So what is wrong Jay.' Piper asked looking like she already knew. 

'I am so sorry Piper but I don't feeling about us anymore.' I said wishing I could change this fact.

'Because of a green eyes person with black hair?' Piper asked smirking. 

'W-w-what?' I stammered. 

'Daughter of Love here.' She said pointing at herself. 'I know you don't love me like a girlfriend and no I'm not mad.' 

'That great you're not mad or upset but it doesn't change the fact his has a girlfriend.' I said sadly. 

'No he doesn't anymore.' Piper smirked. 'He and Annabeth broke up last week and she wants a girl.' 

'You?' I asked smirking. 

Piper blushed and nodded then pushed me out the door and said: 'Now go, get your man.' 

I walked around half the camp before finding him. He was sitting by the sea looking down miserable. 

'Hey man.' I asked sitting down next to him. 

'Hi Jason.' Percy said looking out to sea. 

'Are you okay?' I asked worried. 

'No why would Annabeth dump me for a girl?' Percy asked looking more and more upset. 

'Because you can't control love.' I sighed. 'And because you can move on and love again.' 

'Love again?' Percy asked. 'You really believe that?' 

The way he spoke made me hesitated so I asked: 'What do you mean?' 

'You have Piper, Leo has Calypso and Frank and Hazel have each other. And now I'm seventh wheel.' Percy said.

'No I'm single too.' I said taking a calming breathed. 

'Wait, what?' Percy asked looking confused. 

'Piper and I broke up because Annabeth wants her and Piper may have a crush.' I said. 

'Well I'm happy for them.' Percy sighed he looked at me. 'What about you?' 

'I just want everyone I care about to be happy.' I said. 

'Yeah me too.' Percy smiled. ' Wanna train?' 

'Sure.' I smiled back. We walked to the arena.

We trained until managed to pinned me down on ground and sat my groin. 

'I win.' Percy announced happily his ass still on my dick.

'Yes, you can get off me now.' I smiled. 

'If I could do something.' Percy said sounding somewhere between hopefully and scared.

'Sure.' I smiled, my eyes on his lips as he bit them. 

Percy slowly learned down and kiss me. And I kiss him back hard and with all my passion. 

'Wow.' I said when Percy pull away and really that was all I could say or think. 

'Yeah.' Percy agreed as he rolled off me. 

'Could we maybe continued this somewhere else?' I asked hopefully. 

'Where? Got a place in mind?' Percy asked going red. 

'How about your cabin or should I say your bed?' I asked smirking. 

Smiling Percy pulled me from the arena to his cabin once we were there he pushed me on his bed. 

'Hope you can handed me Grace.' Percy said as he sat on me and start rubbing his bubble-gum ass against my dick. 

'Careful Jackson if you keep that up I going to fuck you so hard you won't be able walk for a week.' I moaned. 

'Oh I thought that was the point Grace. Or do you want me to fuck you?' Percy asked smirking at me. 

'Oh fuck no Jackson. I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can but if you keep grinding against me, I'll cum before we start.' I said. 

'Okay so. . .' Percy said getting up and stripping himself. 'Are you going to strip too?' 

I stripped and once we both naked I started kissing Percy again.

'Do you have any lube?' I asked. 

'No I guess you have to rimmed me and I'll have to blow you. And both will have to be very good jobs.' Percy said as he reposition us. 

Next thing I knew I had Percy's asshole tight in front of my face and I could feel Percy's wet, hot month on my dick. 

'Oh yes Percy!' I moaned before starting to return the favour. I started licking over his rim gently then I slowly pushed my tongue in. 

Percy and I moaned in unison Percy kept sucking and licking me until I thought I was about to blow. At that point I grabbed him and reposition us so Percy was in his back looking up at me and I was on top of him between his legs. 

'Are you ready for me?' I asked. 

'Yes, yes fuck me Jason please.' Percy begged which is something I have not anticipated. 

Within ten minutes I was pounding Percy as hard as I could and Percy seemed quite happy about this fact because he was encouraging and begging me to go harder and faster within five minutes he and I were both close. Percy cam all over me and himself.

'I love you Perseus Jackson.' I said knowing that this might spoil the mood and I was ricking a lot to tell him this. 

But to my surprise all Percy did was smile, cuddle up to me and whispered: 'I love you too.' Before falling asleep. 

I smile to myself as I began to doze off.


	4. Fem Percy and Nico

Our first time. Smut. 

 

Nico pov 

 

Four months and three weeks that's how long I been dating the beautiful daughter of sea god and it have been the best time ever for me. 

Now I plan on something special for Penny because I know that Penny really wants me to take her virginity and when I take her virginity, she will take mine. 

Anyway I'm in my cabin clearing so I can have it looking beautiful and spectacular for tonight. Once I finish the clearing I bought out some vanilla, strawberry and sea-salt scented candles.

Once I was done in my cabin I left to find my girlfriend. I found her in the training arena working out with Annabeth. Penny was wearing short-shorts, a sport bra and trainers and I couldn't help but think that she was the hottest girl that ever walked the Earth. 

'Looking good girls.' I called as I walked forward smiling. 

Penny looked up and smiled. But Annabeth was too absorbed into the fight and she tripped Penny up. For a minute I thought Annabeth had hurt my girlfriend but she just grabbed Annabeth's arms and slammed heron the floor and straddled her hips. It was hot seeing her in that position although I would of thought it would be more appreciative if she sitting on me not Annabeth. 

'Look like my girl win.' I said standing right next to them. 

'Look like I do.' Penny said looking up at me. In the position her head was right next to my hip and it allowed some inappropriate images to flash into my head. "Save that for tonight." I told myself. 

'Would Penny care to accompany me to dinner in Vienna tonight?' I asked coolly looking at the my girlfriend.

'Why Mr di Angelo. I would love too.' Penny giggled happily. 

'Oh good and I will pick you up at five this evening. Until then my darling.' I said knowing it would make Annabeth laugh and Penny to giggle like crazy.

Then I left and shadow-travelled to New York and went to then tailors where I had a tuxedo ordered. 

Once I had the tux I headed back to camp to get dressed. I then realised I had forgotten to tell Penny that this was meant to be a sophisticated fancy dinner. 

"Oh well." I thought. "Persephone look beautiful in whatever she wear." 

At last it was five to five so I headed out to fetch Penny as I walked I noticed I was getting odd looks from the others especially from the Aphrodite kids. I could see Piper waving and giggling as I passed. 

'Someone's got a hot date!' Yelled both Jason and Piper in unison. 

Leo, Will, Travis and Connor were watching me too and Leo called after me: 'Are you proposing or something di Angelo? Because you look like that but you're missing the flowers.' 

'Shut up Valdes!' I yelled. 

'Well, that's not very nice nor very gentleman like Mr di Angelo.' A voice said behind me. I turned round and saw my Penny wearing the most incredible dress draped over her body. The best I can describe this dress was elegance but with a sea effect and creatures from the deep blue. The first thought into my head was that she look like a princess. 

'Well I suppose it wasn't but even a gentleman is bound to retort at someone's teasing for making an effort for his lady.' I said once I got my tongue back. 

'Highly true and I hope you appreciate the effort your lady put into herself to look as beautiful as possible for you.' Penny said blushing. 

'That's not necessary, you're beautiful. No you're gorgeous inside and out. So what you wear doesn't matter.' I said honestly. 

Penny and I kissed and we could hear Leo and a few of the Aphrodite kids and Leo starting to sing: 'Nico and Penny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' 

'Let's go.' Penny said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the shadows. 

I took the hint and shadow-travelled us to Vienna. 

'What's the occasion?' Penny asked once we had emerged from the shadow. 

'You remember when we first got together and you wanted me to be your first?' I asked a little nervously. 

'Yes and I still do but what has that got to do with us having a fancy so far from home?' she asked clearly puzzled. 

'I wanna make sure this night is special, not just from the minute we enter my cabin but I want us to have an evening to remember and then the night in my bed to top it over.' I said hoping she would like the idea.

'Nico di Angelo, you spoil me you know that right and I love you.' She said and kiss me gentle then she whispered in my ear: 'And I have got somethings back at my cabin, I'll be needing to fetch when we get home and I know you'll love it.' 

'Oh I haven't even begun to spoil you.' I said reaching into my pocket and pulled out the a gift I knew she would love. 

She took the box from me and opened it. Inside was a jewellery set. A necklace with a trident, a pair of earring with lightning bolts and two bracelets with an old fashion hat charms. 

She looked up at me with tearfully eyes. 'A trident for my dad, lightning for uncle Zeus and the helm of darkness for your father. How did you know?' 

'You did said you wanted a tribute to your and mine father and our uncle. So I figured this would a good idea.' I said blushing. 

'Have I mentioned I love you?' She asked before kissing me again.

'I love you Persephone Jackson and I will never stop.' 

With those words I could hear my girlfriend start to cry into my shoulder with happiness I hope. 

'So where are we going?' She asked once she had stopped cry. 

'This way.' I said and I took her into one of the most fanciest place in town. 

Penny seemed to sense this fact because she said: ' Nico this is the kind of place where a guy would propose to a girl.' 

'No that will be somewhere in Paris.' I said with a dismissive air. 

'You are so in trouble tonight.' She breathed. 'You want to make sure you and I don't forget this night I'm going to make sure of it.' 

I shutter a that her promise knowing anything she would so I would love. 

'Well come on or we will miss our reservations.' I said pulled her inside. 

'Hello can I help you.' The greeter at the podium asked. 

'Yes. Nico di Angelo I have a reservations.' I said 

'Ah yes this way Mr di Angelo.' the greeter said. 'And we have the special arrangement you have place. Do you want us to bring it straight to you?' 

'Yes please, thank you.' I said. I could feel Penny behind me getting more and more curious. 

'What special arrangements?' Penny asked the moment we sat down and greeter was gone. 

'You'll see and I'm very sure you will like it.' I said smiling. 

A that moment three different plates of food were place in front of us. The first one was blue spaghetti with meatballs. The second was cheese and pork ravioli, which was also blue. And the third was strawberries, cherries, cream, marshmallows and a chocolate fondue. All of them Penny's favourite foods. 

She looked at me and looked ready to start jumping up and down with excitement. 'I so love you.' She smiled. 

I smiled back and loaded up my fork with some spaghetti and a meatball and held it out for Penny. 

Still smiling she lent forward over the table and opened her mouth and took a bit. 

'Mmm.' She moaned slightly as she chewed. 

The spaghetti and meatballs were good and so was the ravioli. Then we started to dessert. 

Smirking at me Penny took a strawberry dipped it in the whipped cream. Licked it up to the tip of the berry and then ate it, all the while keeping eye contact with me. 

'Oh gods woman! Are you trying to speed up tonight's activities?'

'Well it can't hurt to have you ready.' She teased. 

'Because I have plan for hour or two but if you keep teasing me then all my plans will be cut short.' I replied taking a cherry and ate it. Once we had ate our full, I payed and we left. 

Two minutes later we left the shadows and entered my cabin. When Penny saw the effort I have put in to make this night remember-able and romantic she hugged and kiss me. 

'I need to go my cabin. I'll be right back.' She whispered in my ear and ran off. 

She wasn't on ten minutes before she returned in a tatty long coat.

'Um what's so special about that coat?' I asked feeling a little stupid. 

Smirking suggestively at me, she let the coat slipped over her shoulders  
and then it fell to the floor. My breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a lacy bra with pattern with skulls on the strap. Still smirking she turned around and I could see that she was wearing a thong with what looked like skeletons' hand decorating them. 

'Gods, where did you get something like that?' Was the first thing into my brain and out of my mouth. 

'I have a customer make for me to impress you of course.' She smiled apparently happy with my reaction. 

We started kissing slow and gentle at first then getting more heated and desperate. My hands slowly moved from her hips to her ass. 

'Mr di Angelo I think you are overdress.' Penny giggled. She push my jacket and undid my shirt. Once I was shirtless she ran her hands up my chest to my neck and she started to gentle rub my neck and shoulder. 

'Oh wow, you got good hands my love.' I said feeling my body relax. 

'Thank you my darling.' Penn smiling against my skin as she kissed my neck. 'I'm sure your hands will be just as good.' 

Slowly she hands moved from my neck, down my shoulder, pass my chest, across my torso and caressed my hips.

'Oh yes baby.' I moaned. 

'You like hot stuff? But we haven't got to the best bit yet.' My girl whispered in my ear as her hands from my hips to my groin. Suddenly Penny had her right hand on my dick while her left hand was gently squeezing my balls. 

'Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh gods . . .' After that I became unable to say anything as Penny give me pleasure. I did hear Penny giggling against my shoulder as she massage my dick and balls. 

After a minute or two Penny said thoughtfully: 'I think I'm doing all the work.' 

Smiling I removed her hands from my body and kissed her. 

'It is my turn Miss Jackson.' I whispered. Then I push her on my bed. I started with kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. 

'Oh, oh yes Nico.' Penny moaned. 

I could feel myself becoming more and more bolder as my confident grew. 

My lips started move down Penny's neck as my hands move up to her breasts. I gently squeeze them, they felt so soft and so right in my hands. I bend my head and began kissing, licking and sucking on my girl's beautiful body. 

I worked my way down and once I reach my distention, I drove in and licked Penny's clit. 

'Oh Nico!' Penny cried as I slided one of my finger inside her. I took it slowly and after a minute I added another finger. 

Soon Penny saying: 'Please, Nico please!' 

'Please what Penny?' I asked smirking. 

'Please make love to me.' Penny cried out. 

Smiling loving I kiss her as I lined myself to her. Slowly I push in. I took it slow knowing it was painful for my Penny. 

'Oh ow.' Penny had tears in her eyes. 

'Penny, are you okay? Should I pull out?' I asked. 

'Yeah I'm okay. Just don't move for a minute.' She tried to smile.

I kissed her trying to distracted her from the pain I was causing her.

'Okay you can move now.' Penny smiled after a minute or two. 

So I did started to gently pull out and thrust back in, I repeated this motion several times but the more I took it slow the more I just wanted to pound into Penny. 

Almost if she had read my Penny moaned: 'Harder, deeper! Nico please!' 

I was very eager to follow their request and soon I did I went as hard and fast as I possibly could. And wow it felt so amazing. 

'Oh gods. I'm going to cum.' Penny practically screamed. 

Once she hit her orgasm I knew I wasn't going to last very long. Her walls kept squeezing me and trying to milk every drop out of me. 

'Oh gods! Baby here I cum!' I yelled as I cum. 

After coming down for our highs. I layed down next to her and wrap my arms around her. 

'I love you Persephone Jackson with all my heart and I always will.' I smiled. 

'And I will always love you Nico di Angelo even after my heart stops beating. 

We smiled, we kissed and we fell asleep.


	5. Fem Percy and Fem Nico

Penny shows Nico how many she loves her. 

Penny pov. 

 

I was in my cabin getting ready for my night with my girlfriend Nicole di Angelo, Nico for short or Nikki to me. I decided to wear some sexy new underwear I bought and I'm sure it would be appreciated. I put on my normal clothes on and went to find my girlfriend.

I found her sitting by the lake in the shadow. I think that's her way of making tribute to her father as well as my own. 

'Hi.' I said as I sat down next to her. 

'Hi Penny.' Nikki was looking very down while worried because when Nikki is up set or worried it meant bad things was about to happen either with the world, our friend or between her and me. 

'What's wrong baby?' I asked wondering if I really wanted to know. 

'I don't want to talk about it.' She said shortly and I knew then I needed her to tell me. 

'Come on baby. Tell me please.' I said gently and softly as I took her hand. 

'Fine, I'll tell you but not here.' She said just as shortly as before. 'Can we go to your cabin?' 

Nico put her arms around my stomach and we melted into the shadows, re-emerging on my bed but Nikki didn't release me, she held me closer and pressing her face between my boobs. 

'Now tell me what's wrong.' I said running my fingers through her hair. 

'You're prettier than me.' She said looking ready to cry. 

'What are you talk about? You beautiful.' I said cupping her face. 

'I have a big bum, a flat chest and I don't have pretty eyes.' Nikki started to rant. 'And on top of that, my girlfriend looks like a supermodel and it's look your destined to be nothing but beautiful. So it sometimes (like now) it make feel inferior, intimidated and-'

Before she could say another word I grabbed her by her neck and kiss to try to showing her how many I love her. 

'You are beautiful.' I said. 'You have the most amazing deep chocolate eyes I have ever sense. You bum is a little bit on the big side but I like that.' As I said this my hands went to her ass. 'I love how it jiggle when you ran I love how you look when you're in a swimming costume. You should show off that amazing ass of yours more often by wearing nice tight trousers or maybe even a skirt and as for your chest.' One of my hands went from her ass to her chest. 'It's true they're not that big. But they're round, soft and perky just what I like.' As I said this I squeezing gently. 

Nikki let out a moan while that surprised me. 

'You like that baby?' I smirked. 

'Y-yes.' Nikki said going red. 

'Good do you want to continue this now?' I asked and Nikki nodding. 

I got up and got everything out for tonight. Nothing very fancy just some home-baked treats and moves. 

'Right, I've got Warm Bodies, Underworld and Blade. What should we watch first?' I asked. 

'Wait . . . But I thought you were going to . . . You know.' Nikki blushed. 

'Oh you thought I was just going to screw your brains out?' I asked hoping my seduction skills were on point. 'That I would just push, strip your clothes off you and ravish you.' 

By this point Nikki was panting, face all flushed and I could tell she really like my dirty words.

'Yes.' She moaned. 'I want that so much. Please Penny touch me.' 

'Oh I will my beautiful daughter of Hades.' I breathed. 'But first movies and food.' 

I grabbed the food and put them around us then I grabbed my lover's middle and pulling her to me. I heard Nikki let out a frustrated sigh and we watched the movies. 

After the movies I wasn't sure whether Nikki would be up for a event so I gently move my hand to rub against her pussy through her clothes just to see her reaction. 

Nikki responded immediately. She moaned and I realise she was half asleep. 

I played with the hem of her shorts. 'Oh baby I love you.' I said as I kissed her neck. 

At that moment Nikki started to wake up, looked at me and went turned red. 

'Hello beautiful. Are you ready for the main event of tonight?' I asked my hands travelling from her shorts up to her chest. 

Nikki seemed a little reluctant and so I said: 'If you don't want to do anything, we won't.' 

'No, I want to don't stop, I'm just nervous that's all.' Nikki said looking at me with trusting and loving eyes. 

'As you wish my lady.' I teased as I kissed her neck, gently squeezing and massaging her breasts over her shirt. 

Nikki moaned in lustful way which I would never would have expected. 

Turning to face me, she grabbed my t-shirt and pushing it up revealing my boobs in the bra I bought for her. 

'Wow.' She said. She seem to get more confident by the minute. 'When did you buy that sexy piece?' 

'About a week ago.' I said going a little red. 

Nikki smirked. 'I do appreciate this look.' She said running her fingers over the material and making shudder slightly. 'But I think I would prefer you not to have anything on at the minutes.' And with that she took off my bra and managed to get me out of my shorts. 

Before I say anything else Nikki started sucking on my right boob and played with my left in her boob. 

'Oh wow Nikki! Where did you learn something like that?' I asked moaning. 

'I watched some videos.' She replied before starting to rub my pussy lips. 

In that moment all I want was for my Nikki to make love to me. But first I need to make her good too. 

'Your turn.' I said as pushed her down on the bed. Pull her shirt off. 

'Like I said small but nice, perky and firm.' I smiled as I started sucking on her boobs. 

'Oh gods wow.' Nikki cried and I know she never even touched herself the way I touching her now. Slowly I lowered my hand into her jeans and underwear and I started to stroke her pussy lips as she had done for me but I spread her inner apart and slipped a finger into her. 

'Wow baby, you're so hot and tight around my one finger.' I breathes in her ear. 'Do you like it?' 

'Yes, yes.' She moaned her hips were buckling against my hand.

'Do you want more?' I asked. 

'Yes, yes. I want more, gods please fuck me Penny!' Nikki groaned. 

'Shall I use my fingers or one of my toys?' I asked kissing her neck, my fingers still moving inside her. 

'Toys?' She asked and I could tell she was unsure has to what kind of toys would be used in sexual acts. 

'Oh yes, let me show you.' I said getting up pulled a box from under my bed and opened it. Inside were two different sizes of double ended dildos, a few dildos and vibrators and three strap-on all different sizes. 

'I came prepared for this day.' I said. 'What do you want to try?' 

Without saying a word, Nikki's hand closed on to smallest strap-on. Her face beat root red to make me smiled loving at her. 

'Okay. We work up to the big one.' I said. I tidied the chosen toy around my hips and lay back on top of Nikki who had spread her legs. 

'Ready.' I asked. She nodded took a deep breath as I started to push into her. 

'Oh! Oh ow!' Nico said tears started to forming the eyes. 

'Shh it's okay honey it won't hurt for very much longer.' I said pushing in as far and slowly as I could as well as trying to distractor her by kissing every part of her I could reach. 

After a minute or two Nikki began moaned and moving her hips trying to get some friction between us. 

'You want me to move.' I asked. She nodded and I started to slowly pull my hips back with the toy attached and push back in. I did this several times getting the knack of how the toy moved with my body and soon I was fucking her quite hard and quite fast. 

'Tell me if I'm hurting you.' I told her. 

'No it's fine! Gods I love this!' Nikki said clearly enjoying it. 

'Good.' I smirking as I kissed her. 'And I hope you will turn the favour and fuck me. Preferable with that big vibrator.' 

Nikki gave me a smirk. 'Make me cum and I'll fuck you so hard you won't know up from down.' 

'Deal.' I said smirking at her. Kissing her and I began moving my hip faster.

'Oh Penny.' She cried when I hit her g-spot. 

 

I continue to assault that spot of her body until she scream. 

'You going to cum baby?' I asked panting with my effort to keep fucking her. 

'Yes, yes gods yes.' Nikki yelled.

And with that she came. 

Smiling satisfied with my work, I pulled out of her and laid next to Nikki waiting for her to catch her breath. 

We kissed lazily before she pushed me on my back and grabbing the biggest vibrator.

'You turn.' She said, I wasn't sure if she trying to sound sexy or threading but it was a really turn on for me. She took off the strap-on and threw it to a side. 

She slowly pushed the toy inside and without saying a word I'm started to fuck me with it. 

'Oh, oh yes!' I moaned. 

The movement of the toy suddenly stopped.

'Hey, why do you stop?' I complaint like a little kid. 

She just smirked, as she sucked and played with my boobs while keeping the toy inside me with her knee. 

I was just began to think that maybe she wasn't going to make me cum at all when I felt the toy give off the highest vibration it could and all I could do was scream in pleasure. 

'You thought I was going to leave you hanging that? You naught girl Persephone Jackson.' Nikki said before starting to fuck me using her knee to push the toy deeper into me and rubbing against my g-spot. 

She still did this as she played with my boobs. It was too much and soon I was screaming: 'I'm going to cum!' 

I didn't just cum I squirted all over her leg and I felt really embarrassed. 

'I didn't know you could squirted.' Nikki smirked at me. 'You should told me.' 

After five minutes we started to down and Nikki and I laid on my cuddling with each other. 

'That was so good.' She whispered. 'Thank you for making me feel so much better about myself.' 

'No problem, really it was good for me too.' 

Nikki placed her head on my boobs and fell asleep. I pulled the blanket over us and soon I was asleep too.


End file.
